


Мы больше не можем быть вместе (из-за подозрительной булки)

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расследуя дело о разбитом окне монрейльской булочной, Жавер знакомится с ее подозрительным владельцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы больше не можем быть вместе (из-за подозрительной булки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Can’t Go On Together (With Suspicious Loaves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954458) by [Allegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegro/pseuds/Allegro). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Valvert 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015, и особенно бете Кайса Фрин.
> 
> Название основано на песне Элвиса Пресли «Suspicious Minds»

Окно было разбито неаккуратно, и среди осколков стекла и хлебных крошек не обнаружилось улик. И все же люди Жавера дотошно сновали вокруг с дубинками наготове и строго допрашивали прохожих. Горожане не знали ничего полезного и лишь удивленно сетовали, что какой-то негодяй посмел ограбить пекарню мсье Мадлена, известного своей щедростью.

Жавер слишком хорошо знал Монрейль и его темные стороны, чтобы удивляться. Город пропах нищетой, и под ее влиянием отчаянье, храбрость и уныние приносили свои гнилые плоды. Хлеб, на первый взгляд, слишком обыденная добыча для вора. Многие пекари набивали свои изделия опилками, соломой, чем угодно, лишь бы тесто поднялось. Но в этой пекарне — о которой Жавер услышал впервые за три месяца своей службы в Монрейле — все было по-другому.

Войдя в пекарню, Жавер снял шляпу. Он никогда не снимал ее из вежливости, кроме как в кабинете начальства, но его сослуживец упоминал, что хозяин пекарни — человек так называемых высоких манер. Нет, здесь ничего не напоминало о нищете; в пекарне было чисто, просторно, на полках за высоким прилавком красовались товары. Бесконечные ряды разнообразного хлеба: из ржаной муки, из цельного зерна, черного, белого и коричневого, с семенами, с фруктами и сладкого. Под ним — подносы и корзины, полные пухлых сладких булочек, багетов с золотистой корочкой, мягких свежих хлебцев, теплых круассанов, стынущих и сыплющихся крошкой пирогов, начиненной сухофруктами и цукатами сдобы. Сквозь стены сочилось тепло от стоявших во внутренних комнатах мощных печей, в темноте плевавшихся огнем и искрами.

На прилавке лежал колокольчик. Жавер успел лишь один раз взмахнуть им, но звон оказался слишком громким.

Задняя дверь открылась, и в нее скользнула женщина, тощая и довольно жалкая. Ее волосы были уродливо-коротко обрезаны, и лишь несколько платиновых локонов падало на уши. На ней была абсолютно новая белоснежная блузка и мятая серая юбка, шуршавшая при каждом шаге. В дрожащей руке она сжимала маленькую зеленую шапочку, которую, завидев Жавера, со сдавленным писком натянула на голову до самых ушей, словно ища в ней убежища.

Жавер нахмурился. Что-то в этой женщине показалось ему знакомым — бледность ли щек, острота ли костяшек пальцев, нервно теребивших кромку юбки. Задумавшись, Жавер машинально повторил ее движение с краем своего редингота.

Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы женщины разомкнулись.

— Мсье инспектор...

— Фантина.

Другой голос. Более зрелый, низкий, безусловно мужской.

Мука налипла на мускулистые руки мужчины, присыпала его волосы и бороду, украсив их ранней сединой. Со своего роста он смотрел прямо в подбородок Жавера, но чтобы глянуть тому — или любому другому высокому человеку — в глаза ему пришлось бы задрать голову. Несмотря на это, он выглядел внушительно благодаря широкой груди и мощным мышцам, проступавшим сквозь белую хлопковую рубаху. Его сложение производило впечатление грубой силы, но лицо у него было округлое, с бледно-зелеными глазами, веснушчатой кожей и улыбчивыми губами.

— Фантина, — голос грубый, но имя звучало ласково. Этого хватило, чтобы подозрения подняли свою уродливую голову в душе Жавера. — Может, заглянешь в заднюю комнату? Нужно проследить, чтобы свежая партия ржаных хлебцев не подгорела.

Фантина, трепеща, замерла на месте, и Жавер приподнял густые брови. Кто бы нанял тугоумную девицу, дрожащую и заикающуюся при виде хозяина? Окажись среди подчиненных Жавера такой размазня, он бы давно выгнал его взашей. Наконец, Фантина взяла себя в руки, неловко улыбнулась, и выскользнула за дверь.

Пристальный взгляд Мадлена застал Жавера врасплох.

— Инспектор, — тот потер руки и, повернувшись к Жаверу, внезапно замолк. В глазах его таилось что-то дикое и беззащитное. Жавер удивленно заморгал, но Мадлен опомнился и продолжил: — Чем я могу быть вам полезен этим утром?

Жавер едко усмехнулся.

— Вы, должно быть, крепко спите, мсье. Ночью у вас разбили окно, — Жавер указал на дыру. — Разве вы не знали?

Реакция Мадлена — истинный фарс. Он вздохнул и покачал головой, стряхивая муку с рук.

— О. Вижу, нужда снова снимает свою жатву. У вас есть подозреваемые?

— Нет, мсье. Прохожие говорили, что видели кого-то низкорослого, возможно ребенка, прямых доказательств пока нет.

— Что-то украли?

Жавер нахмурился и, заметив на своей шляпе крупицу муки, смахнул ее.

— Это вам лучше знать, мсье Мадлен.

— Да, конечно, — улыбка, адресованная Фантине, была добродушной и искренней, но та, что досталась Жаверу, казалась несколько натянутой. Жавер давно к этому привык. — Давайте проверим мои убытки?

Жандармы расступились, и Мадлен подошел к разбитому углу своей витрины. Наморщив лоб, он сосредоточенно пересчитывал хлеб. Жавер прищурился.

— Все на месте, — Мадлен разогнулся. — Кроме окна, все, кажется, в порядке.

— Мсье, позвольте провести расследование.

— Премного благодарен, инспектор, но не стоит утруждаться.

Жандармы переглянулись, и, кажется, выдохнули, расслабив плечи и распустив перевязи штыков. Некоторые косились на свежую партию bichon au citron, которые Фантина как раз выкладывала на полку.

Жавер не шелохнулся.

— Если простите мне мою вольность, мсье Мадлен, — Жавер стоял прямо, сложив руки за спиной, — это нарушение общественного порядка. Я все же прошу вас дать разрешение... — тут он скривился, словно съев лимон. Фантина кротко отвела глаза, — ... на расследование.

Однако Мадлен уже повернулся к своим товарам и жестом велел Фантине предложить полицейским свежей выпечки.

— Где вы видите нарушение общественного порядка, инспектор, — благожелательно произнес он. — Я вижу разбитое окно.

Шеренга жандармов незаметно пододвинулась к улыбающейся Фантине и ее подносу с источающими пар пирогами.

— Простите, мсье, — пальцы Жавера сжались вокруг дубинки, — кажется, между нами недопонимание. Ваше заведение было взломано... — он пристально посмотрел на своего помощника, на что тот кашлянул и попытался спрятать за спиной круассан, — ...бесчестным представителем криминальных элементов. Позвольте мне...

— Я не хочу предъявлять обвинения, мсье инспектор, — Мадлен продолжал широко улыбаться, но лицо его стало чуть строже. — Я благодарен за вашу преданность своему долгу, но этого достаточно.

Воцарилось молчание.

За спиной Жавера двое жандармов переглянулись. Один из них запихнул остаток bichon au citron в рот измазанным в крошках пальцем.

Затем Жавер улыбнулся.

Жандарм поперхнулся булочкой.

\----

На улице, стоя под ярким утренним солнцем, Жавер начал ворчать и бормотать что-то себе под нос, ощупывая поля цилиндра толстыми пальцами. Его баки топорщились, а черные глаза блестели. Подчиненные взволнованно столпились за ним; один из них услужливо указал приятелю на каплю мармелада на рединготе, и тот начал шарить по карманам в поисках платка.

— А вы ... — Жавер обернулся к ним, обрызгав их слюной сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Хоть кто-то из вас, дурней, отвлекся от дележки награбленного и узнал что-то от свидетелей?

— К-конечно, сэр...

— М-мы слышали от хорошенькой гризетки...

— Взлом произошел примерно в...

— Хватит стоять здесь и орать на всю улицу, — в голосе инспектора прорезались визгливые нотки. Старая дворничиха ошеломленно уставилась на него. — Делайте работу, за которую вам платят, дьявол вас разбери, и доложите в участке.

За окном Фантина повернула вывеску с «Закрыто» на «Открыто».

\----

Неделю спустя Жавер решил снова заглянуть в пекарню, считая своим долгом проверить, нет ли новых правонарушений — вполне возможно, учитывая что ему не позволили довести расследование до конца — и заодно допросить самого пекаря без тунеяствующих подчиненных, прячущих пироги, круассаны и бог знает какие разъедающие зубы сласти по своим столам.

Вечерами становилось все холоднее, небо затягивали пепельные облака. В лавке было темно, на окне висел знак «Закрыто». Но Жавера это не остановило. Он отрывисто постучал в дверь.

И ждал.

Мостовую пересекла беспризорная кошка, кожа да кости да драный мех. Она помедлила рядом с сапогом Жавера, и он стиснул зубы.

И продолжил ждать.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, зазвонил колокольчик, и в глаза Жаверу ударил свет. В дверном проеме стоял мсье Мадлен. Одет он был скромно, в чистую рубашку с расстегнутыми манжетами, а муки на нем не было. Его русые, пронизанные сединой волосы касались плеч.

Он снова просиял, словно Жавер был его давно потеряным братом, наконец вернувшимся в отчий дом.

— Инспектор, — он отступил в сторону, открывая проход, — Пожалуйста, входите.

Жавер забыл, что не собирался в этот раз снимать шляпу. Внутри было все так же тепло и чисто. Мадлен начал суетиться вокруг гостя, и, прежде чем Жавер успел остановить его, поставил греться чайник.

— Инспектор, — Мадлен выдвинул ему стул. Серьезно, выдвинул стул.— Садитесь, пожалуйста. Простите мне мою несдержанность, но у нас недавно появился новый жилец, и мне трудно сдержать радость.

Радость — подходящее слово. Глаза Мадлена блестели от неестественно живого восторга. Жавер — который не только снял шляпу, но и сел, и, что вызывало у него желание проверить свой пульс — притворился, что спрашивает из вежливости, а не из неуемного любопытства:

— Жилец, мсье?

— Да, — Мадлен поставил две чашки на стол, на котором Жавер заметил ярко-розовую ленту, обвитую вокруг тарелки, в которой, судя по остаткам джема и крошкам, когда-то лежало вишневое пирожное. — Малютка-дочка Фантины. Очаровательное дитя, инспектор.

Несомненно, если верить мечтательной улыбке Мадлена и его лучистому взгляду. Но к счастью, в этот поздний час ребенок, заслуживший такое восхищение, наверняка спал. Жавер был рад избежать липких ручонок и глупых вопросов.

Его мысли прервал звон глиняной посуды и молочника. Мадлен сел напротив и разлил чай по чашкам. Посреди стола оказалась тарелка имбирного печенья в форме шляп. Жавер кашлянул и загнал свой цилиндр ногой под стул.

— Возможно, вас интересует, зачем я пришел, мсье. Мой долг требует...

— Меня предупреждали о вашей дотошности, инспектор, — Мадлен поднес чашку к губам, на которых играла улыбка. — Я ждал вас, и я не изменил своего мнения. Учитывая, что ничего не было украдено, я полагаю, это была случайность. Вы пьете чай с сахаром, инспектор?

Нет, конечно же, Жавер не употреблял сахара.

— Вас предупреждали обо мне?

— О да. Ваша репутация широко известна. Пожалуйста, возьмите печенье. Фантине они чудесно удаются.

— Могу я спросить, мсье Мадлен, кто предупредил вас?

Мадлен внезапно замер, чашка застыла на полдороге к губам. Жавер улыбнулся — беспощадно и совершенно неискренне.

— Ну, как сказать, — Мадлен рассмеялся, но впервые его улыбка казалась натянутой. Он опустил голову и поставил чашку обратно на стол. — Слухи, инспектор. Обычные сплетни. Вас считают...

— Меня считают кем?

Мадлен, кажется, пожалел о своем христианском милосердии. Крошечный огонек самодовольства вспыхнул у Жавера на сердце.

— Ну, ээ... — Мадлен кашлянул в носовой платок. Жавер изогнул бровь. — Суровым. Но порядочным.

Забили часы.

— У меня нет иллюзий о своей репутации, — протянул Жавер. К удивлению Мадлена, он откинулся на спинку стула и взял чашку. — Но суровость — важное качество при укрощении преступных сил. Возможно, человеку вашего характера тяжело понять это, мсье, но быть добрым куда проще.

Мадлен застыл на месте. На его лицо опустилась тень, словно он затерялся в мыслях, но затем он кивнул и встал. Развернувшись, он подошел к прилавку. Жавер ухмыльнулся, и, стиснув меж зубов печенье, разломил его.

Мадлен опустился на колени, его взлохмаченая макушка едва виднелась за прилавком.

Жавер задумчиво жевал. Печенье источало восхитительный бодрящий аромат. Внезапно он замер, и наклонив голову, выплюнул содержимое рта на ладонь.

Раздался шелест, и Мадлен с кряхтением поднялся с колен. Жавер сунул испачканную руку в карман, и поморщился, когда влажное месиво размазалось по подкладке.

Краем глаза он заметил, как мелькнуло что-то черно-белое. Потрепанная кошка, которую он видел раньше, приоткрыла окно носом. Спрыгнув на пол, она направилась к огню, выгнула спину и с видимым удовольствием негромко мяукнула. Нарезав несколько кругов, она улеглась у каминной решетки, скрестив лапы и подергивая хвостом. У Жавера заболела голова, он встал и потянулся к своей трости.

Его прервало тихое покашливание.

Пышные белые булки — роскошь, приличествующая лишь столам аристократии, а не грубой мебели прочего люда. И все же, этот болван с улыбкой протягивал ему именно такую булку, неплотно обернутую коричневой бумагой и перевязанную бечевкой. От свежего, аппетитного запаха мускулы на руках Жавера непроизвольно сжались.

— У меня скромное жалование, — голос Жавера чуть дрожал. — Я не могу позволить себе подобной расточительности.

Мадлен рассмеялся — тепло, хрипловато, смесью незамысловатой усмешки рабочего и благостного, чистого хохота священника. Жавер ощутил, как его щеки самую каплю заалели, возможно, из-за жара печей, работающих даже в самые знойные дни лета.

— Инспектор, пожалуйста, — произнес Мадлен непристойно ласковым для мужчины его телосложения голосом, все так же протягивая лакомство. — Это подарок, за весь ваш труд во имя защиты города и моей пекарни. — Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, и Жавер, проклиная себя за духовную слабость, скользнул взглядом в пол и обратно к соблазну, заключенному в руках пекаря.

— Это мой долг, — ответил Жавер. Он был стоек и непоколебим. Праведник среди грешников, особенно в присутствии столь неприкрытой чувственности. Желай он лицезреть подобное непотребство — отправился бы в доки. — Мне не нужно иной платы за исполнение закона.

Мадлен снова улыбнулся, но теперь уже несколько печально.

— Тогда доставьте мне удовольствие, инспектор, — за окном пошел мокрый снег, сверкая белизной на фоне серого камня улиц. В очаге пылал огонь, согревая воздух и отбрасывая на стены мягкие оранжеватые блики. Мадлен сел за прилавок, и потянулся к ножу: — полагаю, вы не на дежурстве?

— Иначе меня бы здесь не было, мсье.

— И все же вы здесь, — ласково ответил тот, и Жавер нахмурился. Мадлен нарезал булку на крупные, мягкие ломти, ложившиеся один поверх другого, усыпая своих предшественников корочками и крошками. Затем он кивнул в сторону стула: — Задержитесь ненадолго, Жавер.

Он не говорил Мадлену, как его зовут. Но это не имело значения, потому что все отговорки испарились с его языка, стоило низкому кроткому голосу произнести его имя. Стул негромко скрипнул, когда Жавер вернулся на свое место за столом.

\----

В комнате Жавера почти не было мебели. Стены были грязно-белого цвета, потому что он не мог позволить себе краску, и это не особенно мешало ему. Стены выполняли свою функцию, так к чему вкладываться в столь тривиальные вещи? То же самое и с половицами. Зимой от них тянуло холодом, потому что он не стелил ковров или покрывал, но украшения не интересовали его; в отличии от своей матери, он не красующаяся уличная девка, чтобы развешивать по стенам колокольчики, грубые блестящие ткани и изображения увядающих подсолнухов.

Остатки хлеба, завернутые в бумагу, лежали на столе рядом с табакеркой и скопившейся стопкой документов. Шло время, а он все сидел в темноте, сжимая виски пальцами и размышляя.

Девочка. Новая работница.

Губы его скривились.

Шлюха, хватавшая его за фалды, умоляя оставить ее «на этом углу, пожалуйста, мсье, здесь проходят клиенты, а мне нужны деньги. Боже, очень нужны, у меня маленький ребенок, ее нужно кормить, она больна, мсье, сжальтесь... »

Сам Мадлен, его грубая, загорелая кожа — необычно для того, кто весь день проводит в доме, замешивая тесто — и сильные, мозолистые руки — видимо, из-за тяжелых хлебных противней, которые тот ставил в печь.

И что-то еще в линии его сломанного носа, в сутулом изгибе спины, в небольшой хромоте на левую ногу.

Жавер потянулся к бумаге, в которой лежал подарок Мадлена. Оторвав кусочек, он вертел его в пальцах, раздумывая над внезапно обретающими четкость воспоминаниями.

\----

Ночью Мадлен замешивал тесто.

Печи давно остыли. Он месил, пока тесто не стало сухим и непригодным, застряло под ногтями, а все пальцы впивались в него, оставляя борозды. Пламя свечи в подсвечнике дрожало, тени танцевали на пустых полках, усыпанных черствыми крошками.

Он думал о каждой булке, каждом ломте, каждом кусочке. О грубых тарелках, на которых не было даже крошек, о детской коже, жавшейся к костям, о крошечном теле, вздрагивавшем от исступленного кашля.

О блестящих глазах сестры, глядевших на него с надеждой

Окно. Блеск стекла, разделявшего бедность и достаток. Голод и сытость.

Наверху Фантина спала в обнимку с Козеттой.

Здесь, в темноте, Вальжан плакал над испорченным тестом.


End file.
